


Girl's Night

by ReginaNocis



Series: Shooting Stars [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Girl Power, Multi, Team Arrow, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: It had been Iris's idea. Recently, the number of girls in the group had significantly grown, but only a few of them knew each other. Caitlin and Iris knew all of them, but Lisa had only met Felicity the one time. Thea was new to the hero scene, and she only knew Felicity. It was time for a girl's night.





	

It had been Iris's idea. Recently, the number of girls in the group had significantly grown, but only a few of them knew each other. Caitlin and Iris knew all of them, but Lisa had only met Felicity the one time. Thea was new to the hero scene, and she only knew Felicity. It was time for a girl's night.

Oliver flat out refused to let them have it in Starling City, claiming that it still wasn't a safe place. So they chose a day that worked for everybody, and Felicity brought Thea to Central City with her to meet everyone.

Barry's whole face lit up when he saw Felicity, and Caitlin almost felt bad as she listened to their interaction.

“Felicity!” I didn't know you were coming. And is that Ollie's sister? You look so different!” he exclaimed, hugging them both.

“Uh, yeah. Thea, you remember Barry? He's kinda the hero of this city,” Felicity said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Thea said, giving Barry a little wave.

“Hi,” he told her before turning back to Felicity. “You're kind of here between cases. Did you come to get help or something?”

“No, we were invited to be part of the girls tonight. Iris called last week to get us over here. They didn't tell you?” she replied. Barry actually pouted.

“God, you guys need to just kiss already,” Thea teased, making Barry and Felicity blush while everyone else laughed.

“You know I'm with your brother!” Felicity hissed.

“And I have a guy of my own,” Barry added, making Felicity grin.

“Yeah, how is that going?” she asked. But Thea grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

“We'll miss our reservations,” she explained.

“We _are_ already late,” Caitlin agreed.

“Lisa is already there,” Iris assured them. “And apparently Len sent a couple of women he worked with on the Wave Rider, whatever that means.”

“Still, we should hurry,” Caitlin told them, waving to Cisco and Barry as they passed. 

“Tell Ollie we say hi!” Barry called to Felicity before they were gone. 

Since Cisco had named her Golden Star to go with her new hero persona, Lisa had taken to wearing lots of that color. Tonight was no different, and she was easy to spot at a table to the side. She was sitting with two familiar women. 

“Kendra!” Caitlin called, smiling as her old friend pulled her into a hug. 

“Sara?” Thea asked, eyes wide. “Didn't think I'd be seeing you here.”

“Yes, well, Snart is very convincing when he wants to be,” she said with a frown. 

“Which means he locked her out and told her she could come back when she's drunk,” Kendra clarified. “We're on a little break, and this is definitely the past for us.”

“So Wave Rider is a time machine?” Iris asked, curious. “We haven't heard of it.”

“Kind of,” Sara replied. “It's a ship that travels through the time line to correct an anomaly of sorts. The captain, Rip Hunter, has yet to tell us the full truth. _Some_ of us don't want to be there anymore.”

“Why not just leave?” Felicity asked.

“Well, for one, this isn't the right year. But also, we kind of became a team over the months we've been fighting this guy. And I don't abandon my team,” she snapped.

“Sorry, I was just asking,” Felicity said quietly, raising her hands in surrender. 

“Don't mind her. That's just her default setting,” Kendra told them all, grinning. “She's happy to be here, really.”

“ _She_ can speak for herself,” Sara muttered.

“Okay, introductions?” Lisa asked, looking overwhelmed.

“Lisa, this is Felicity and Thea, from Team Arrow over in Starling City. Also, Kendra, who used to work at Jitters, before she... grew wings...” Caitlin started.

“And Sara, that's Iris and Caitlin from Team Flash. They helped me find out who I am,” Kendra explained. 

“Thea, that's Lisa Snart, Barry's boyfriend's sister,” Felicity added.

“Is everyone caught up?” Iris asked, smiling. 

“Aren't the Snarts that criminal family that Ollie talks about sometimes?” Thea asked, making Lisa flinch. 

“Not anymore. Lenny is officially straight, and I'm joining Flash on the streets as Golden Star,” she replied. “Soon. I only just got my clean bill of health.”

“What do you mean?” Sara asked, frowning.

“Her hero career started when she got shot in the stomach a few months ago while saving hostages in a bank robbery,” Caitlin explained. 

“What? I thought my brother had my back,” Lisa said, blushing. “It's not a big deal.”

“You still get letters from that little girl,” Iris reminded her.

“Bekka. Nice girl,” Lisa replied, grinning.

“Origin stories are always interesting,” Felicity commented. “So, what's yours, Kendra? You're the only one I don't know.”

“Oh, you know. I'm just a reincarnated priestess from Egypt, on a mission with my reincarnated true love to stop the man who killed us. Oh, and I can grow wings at will,” she said with a shrug. “A gift from Horus.”

“Just?” Thea asked, pale.

“I'm still coming to terms with it,” Kendra admitted. “It's easier to pretend it's not a big deal.”

“Enough with the stories. God, Snart was right, I need a drink,” Sara snapped. She stomped her way to the bar impatiently.

“What's her problem?” Lisa asked.

“She's technically reincarnated, too,” Kendra told her.

“She died in a boating accident with my brother. She was brought back in the Lazarus Pit- nasty place, from what I'm told- and trained by the League of Assassins. The Sara of this time is back home with Oliver, bonding with her sister, but... I've yet to see her smile,” Thea added.

“I haven't, either,” Kendra confided.

“Well, when we make this tradition, she'll just have to come every time,” Iris stated.

“Joy,” Sara grumbled, sitting back down with a drink.

“You'll enjoy yourself,” Kendra told her.

And that's when the chaos started. An unnatural wind whipped through the air, sending menus and money flying everywhere. Two men stood in the entrance, glaring at everyone inside. One of them was playing 'catch' with a fire ball. 

“Why is it always men?” Kendra asked, a little loud for the situation.

“Nobody leaves! We're waiting for the Flash,” one of the men shouted. 

“Should I?” Iris asked, pulling out her phone. 

“I hardly think that's necessary,” Lisa said, gold gun already in her hands. “What do you say, girls?”

“ _Now_ I'm having fun,” Sara replied, tossing back the drink as she stood. She gave the men a wicked smile, clenching her hands into fists.

Caitlin and Iris shared a look as they worked with Felicity to get civilians to safety. This was going to be a  _thing_ every time all of them were together, she could just tell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a filler story, making sure all of the girls know each other. All of the guys have met at some point, and I think it's weird that not all of the girls have. This can be read as a stand-alone, really.


End file.
